Spencer Shay
Spencer Shay (born November 11, 1981) is the brother of Carly and the son of Mr. Shay and Mrs. Shay. Since their father is in the military, he is also Carly´s legal guardian. His mother is never mentioned. He is portrayed by Jerry Trainor. Characteristics Spencer is shown to have an eccentric and weird demeanor, but despite that, he is not fooled easily, as seen in iLook Alike and iDate a Bad Boy. He is sometimes called abnormal. According to his old girl friend Veronica, he´s a "creative, fun spirit." He is frequently seen building strange sculptures in the show and most of his works are seen in the apartment. Spencer also frequently finds himself in sticky situations that serve as a subplot for the episode. Some of these subplots include his nemesis, the notorious Chuck Chambers. Although he may have quit law school after just 3 days, he still possesses some legal knowledge as shown in iPromote Techfoots and iOwe You. He even kept a book he got from Law School. He never told his dad that he dropped out. Spencer is quite a ladies' man, having dated over 12 women. Some of his relationships are far more eccentric than he is, like Connie, the juggler, Lauren Ackerman, a teacher with a lot of emotional problems and Stephanie, a girl who believes in unicorns. Another recurring gag is that many objects Spencer touches or fixes spontaneously burst into flames, the first being the Chicken Stirfry he made in iWanna Stay With Spencer, with added humor due to the fact that the part of the item that does so is always made of a material that is non-flammable in real life, such as a hotel bell or the cymbal on a drum. Spencer attended Ridgeway Middle School, and also attended Seattle Law School for 3 days, but quit to become an artist. In the episode iPromote Techfoots, he was Carly, Sam, and Freddie's lawyer against the company Daka. His father, in the military, still thinks that he is in law school. In "iGot A Hot Room", it is revealed by Carly that he drinks milk in the shower. Art Projects As an artist, Spencer is usually making an odd art project for some equally weird reason. A recurring gag is that some of his projects will burst into flame randomly. Added humor comes from the fact that the item subjected to this gag is always either 1) made entirely of material that is non-flammable at room temperature in real life, or 2) made of both flammable & non-flammable materials, but it's the parts made of the latter that invariably catch on fire. Spencer has made a short claymation film called The Alien, The Space Hamster, and the Burrito. File:BottleBot.jpg|The Bottle Bot File:Video Squirrel.jpg|The Video Squirrel File:Sign working.jpg|The Sign (working) File:102wt.jpg|The Sign (malfunctioning) File:Splatter Man.jpg|Splatter Man File:Fan of Hammers.jpg|The Fan of Hammers File:Toasty.jpg|Toasty the Baker (made of butter) File:Pumpkin.jpg|The Jacko Lantern File:Fish.jpg|The Fish (he originally wanted to sculpt Sam) File:Stuff.jpg|The Supertastic Sculpture of Stuff File:A.jpg|The Giant A File:Seat.jpg|The Seat of Sitting File:Yo - Yo.jpg|Yippie - Yi - Yo -Yo File:Elephantcycle.jpg|The Elephantcycle File:Merry Sniffmas.jpg|Merry Sniffmas File:Teeth.jpg|Teeth (for a dentist´s waiting room) File:Bike (spencer).jpg|Spencer´s Bike File:Coffee.jpg|The Coffee Cup File:Sock.jpg|Socko´s Cake File:Labradoodle.jpg|The Labradoodle File:205igojxivdblencodesesp-1.jpg|The Light Helmet File:Import 000569.jpg|The Magnetic Christmas Tree File:Newton.jpg|Gigantic Newton Balls File:Metal.jpg|The Metal Sculpture he made with Griffin File:Gigantic Pants.jpg|Those Gigantic Pants File:Bull23.jpg|The Bull File:What.jpg|"Either a bunny or an abstract representation of the overmechanisation of modern society". File:Pencil.jpg|The Pencil Sculpture 80px-Jj100719-04.jpg|The Gummy Bear Lamp Family *'Carly Shay' '''(sister) *Granddad Shay' (grandfather) *Gramma Shay' (grandmother) *Colonel Steven Shay' (father) *Mrs. Shay' (mother) *Ozlottis Dorfman' (cousin) *Faye Dorfman' (cousin) *Tess Dorfman (aunt) *Barry Dorfman' '(uncle) Friends *[[Freddie Benson|'''Freddie Benson]]' and '[[Sam Puckett|'Sam Puckett']]' '(Carly's two friends) *[[Socko|'Socko']] (he gives him his crazy socks) (see: Spocko) *[[Tyler|'Tyler']]' '(he gives him his neon ties) *'Nug Nug '(hugs him) (see: Spug-Nug) *'Taylor '(he is a tailor and made Spencer´s tuxedo) *[[Penny|'Penny']]' '(she gives him T'Shirts) *[[Otto|'Otto']]' '(he offers Spencer discount cars. His name is a play on the word "auto") *[[Rob|'Rob']]' '(He steals back Spencer's sofa) *'Colonel Morgan' (Friend of Carly & Spencer's father) (born 1966) *'Charles Cornelius (Gibby) Gibson' (Friend of Carly, Sam and Freddie) *Isaac (he gave Spencer glasses) Relationships *Mrs. Benson: In an alternate reality, if Spencer was born normal, then Mrs. Benson and Spencer would have married, making Mrs. Benson Carly's sister-in-law and Freddie her nephew-in-law. *Connie: Dated her, but found out she was "juggling for other guys", so he broke up with her. *Stefanie: Dated Spencer, but he broke up with her because she was annoying. She was never seen in the show, but she was mentioned. *Lauren Ackerman : Dated her, but couldn't take her anymore because she was so hyper and unstable for just one second if Spencer wasn't thinking of her, so he broke up with her and got his life back. *Sasha Striker: Kissed after Spencer won the "World Records" title for best Pak-Rat player ever. *Trudy Galini: He dated Trudy in order to get Mr. Galini's delightfully-delicious pie recipe, and Trudy kept kissing Spencer for some reason--she wanted to 'make-out' with him on the couch that was already broken. *Veronica: A woman who Spencer was convinced only liked him when he was in a Tuxedo. *Ms. Fielder, They have no real relationship, but they make out at the end of IMust Have Locker 239.' ' *Gabriella''' ' *Allison *Charlotte Gibson: Dated her, but he saw a vision of Gibby her 'Gibby lips' when he saw her face, and Gibby's mother also saw a vision of Carly on Spencer's face, so both ran away screaming in horror. *Jennifer *Candace: Made a date with her, but they broke up when she found out he helps children with webcasts, plus was thought of as out of her league. *Gia Chambers: She was Chuck's older sister. Spencer thinks she's hot. Enemies *Chuck Chambers (archnemesis) *Griffin *Spanky Stembler *Harmoo the Cat *Doug Toder *The Trick-or-Treaters *Mean Sunshine girls *Photographer in (iCarly Awards) *A guy who stole Spencer's "naked woman" model *The Pirates (Baseball Team) *Nevel Papperman *Kyoko and Yuki Trivia/Notes *Spencer likes Blueberry biltz smoothies. *He was banned from camp early because he wasn't too old but for unknow reasons. *He is shown to play the banjo. *His best friend is Socko though he is never seen on-screen. *He was given detention once in school for playing with his fruit. *He refuses to shave his toes. *Harmoo the Cat cat has an extreme dislike for his face for some unknown reason. *Spencer was voted most likely to be a millionare in high school. *Spencer enjoys putting glue on his finger then peeling it off. *Spencer dropped out of law school after three days. *Spencer often finds things he is working with suddenly catching on fire, even if it can't happen in real life, such as musical cymbals. *Spencer has never told his dad that he dropped out of law school. [http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0049878/ '''Spencer Shay on IMDB'] References Category:Characters Category:Shay family Category:1981 births Category:main characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Males Category:Images of Spencer Shay Category:Art projects of Spencer Shay Category:Images Category:Photos